We're in This Together
by blackamerican
Summary: Hermione would never leave his side. Just how far would she go to keep him safe? Harry/Hermione. Harmione.


So should I keep this as a one shot or should I continue? It kind of grew more than I thought it would. Well hope you enjoy! Feel free to review if you would like!

Hermione Granger exhaled a sigh as her foot tapped the creaky floor beneath her scuffed up red Converse. Her warm brown eyes scanned the ancient door that came into view as she turned her head again. Standing next to her a tall red head let out a grunt of annoyance at her current behavior. She had been standing in the same spot for nearly an hour. Each minute she would turn her attention to the same old door before gazing back into the large fire place that centered the old library. Of course he was nervous too. They had spent the past week on edge, waiting for news of their best friends return.

The last few weeks had been a blur for the young Witch. The return of the Dark Lord, being whisked away by the Order with little word to her parents, and the ever clear beginning of a war that would shake the Wizarding world to its knees. Most importantly the subject in her mind that both sped up time, and slowed it down was none other than her raven haired best friend. Harry Potter. Since the end of the Triwizard Tournament his entire demeanor had changed. Filled with the grief of Cedrics death and the return of Lord Voldemort had shifted something in him. Though some would pass it off as grief; she knew better. Harry's eyes were hardened after that night. He barely said a word to either Ron or her for the few days that they spent together after the tournament. In reality he had avoided everyone.

She couldn't blame him. After losing another person that he cared for at the hands of Voldemort yet again, he needed time for himself. But, that didn't stop the worry that grew in her chest. The few letters that she had written to him were vague on her location, and news of the war. Much to her own liking Dumbledore had explicitly commanded that it was for Harry's best interest. He responded with a flurry of questions, and the frustration over his current isolation was evident. Each letter that he sent her pleaded for news of anything, and each time it became harder for her to keep the information from him. In the last letter she had broke down; telling him that Snuffles was here with her. And that soon they would come for him. He responded only with a thank you, which had brought a small smile to her worried face.

Today was the day that he would be arriving, and her nerves sat on edge. Her analytical mind sat back seat to the caring portion of her brain that just wanted Harry here now. She just wanted him safe as always. She just wanted to see his face, even if it was still solemn over recent events. She turned her attention back to the ancient door of the library sighing again in anticipation.

Ron let out a short groan and raised an eyebrow to his now not so bushy haired friend.

"Would you stop tapping your foot already? You're giving me a bloody headache."

Hermione sharply turned her head in his direction.

"Well I'm sorry that I'm nervous about our best friend making it safely here!"

He just rolled his eyes.

"Come on, I'm just as worried. But, he'll be fine!"

Ron shrugged his shoulders in an attempt to play off her worry.

"He's got Mad-Eye, Tonks, and a butt load of Aurors with him. Couldn't be safer now could he?"

She just shook her head in response, and again looked at the door. Though Ron's reasoning was logical, it couldn't stop her heart from constricting. When it came to Harry she was never logical. She worried about him twice as much as anyone because she needed to. He had been deprived of so many things in his short life that she had to shower him with care. She needed him to know that she would always be there, and she would. Her foot continued to tap much to the displeasure of Ron.

This continued for five more minutes until they heard the slam of the front door of the house. Hermione's eyes lit up knowing that he must be here now. She crossed her arms in anticipation secretly cursing Sirius for telling the two of them to stay in the Library. Still she had no clue as to why he requested this. But as he pointed out cheekily his house, his rules. A few minutes' passed until she heard footsteps coming up the staircase. With a held breath she waited for the old door to open. In less than a few seconds she was rewarded as the door swung open. Before she could really get a view of the person standing in the door way she ran and flung her arms around him. She tightly wrapped her arms around her victim as he stepped back from the momentum bringing her with him.

As she wrested her head on his chest she inhaled the all too familiar scent of fresh air and cedar. She felt strong arms in response to her hug encircle her slim waist, and his head coming to rest on the top of her head. Harry was back. She held on for a few seconds longer before stepping back with a small blush; really looking him over.

Though only separated for a month Harry had sprouted another inch or two. His hair was shorter than she had remembered, but still wild and untamable. His chest was a bit broader, and his arms sported more defined muscle. His face though still similar had thinned out a bit making him look older than he already had. But his eyes were still the same striking emerald that they had always been. In all he was turning into a man right before her eyes, and part of her worried that this new found growth may have gone past just physical.

With a lopsided grin he spoke, "Miss me?"

A large smile graced her now relaxed face, "How could I not?"

They both laughed as Ron looked between the two with a quizzical look before stepping forward and giving Harry a quick brotherly hug. They both shared a knowing look as Harry stepped into the library. He dropped the bagpack slung over his shoulder onto the floor infront of him as he fell back into a plushy arm chair. Hermione and Ron sat on an old burgundy sofa that faced the burning fire place. Her eyes never left the raven haired young man who slumped into the arm chair. She studied him in an attempt to read him, but as of now she couldn't make sense of his demeanor. He seemed more reserved than usual as he had yet to really make eye contact with either of them. As the arms of the fire danced across his emerald eyes Hermione tilted her head to the side. Searching for any sign of struggle in the young man, yet she could see none. He turned his attention back to his best friends and spoke lowly.

"So how long have you two been here?"

Ron responded first, "A few weeks now I suppose. The Order came and flued us here before going to get Hermione."

He gestured towards the young witch who spoke in a careful tone, "Like Ron said a few weeks, Tonks appeared outside of my house with a portkey and I've been here about as long as Ron and the rest of the Weasley's."

They both watched Harry's expression turn to frustration upon hearing this news. He sat up a bit in a defensive position.

"So everyone's been here for weeks, and no one felt the need to share any of this with me?"

Ron shot Hermione a warning look and let her explain. She met Harry's confused gaze with knitted eyebrows.

"It's not as if we didn't want to tell you. But the location of this house it held under a spell, and Dumbledore's the secret keeper. We couldn't tell you Harry no matter how much he wanted to."

Her voice was laced with regret as she waited for his response. His eyes shut in defeat, and upon opening them again he gave her another lopsided grin.

"Guess that makes sense. It just gets old being left out the loop, especially after all that's happened you know?"

They both nodded understanding the feeling of being left out of the loop. Even though they had arrived weeks earlier each of them had been told little about the Orders plans. The only consolation was that they at least had a house full of sound to keep them occupied. Harry's attention turned to the fire again as Ron heard his Mother call him to the kitchen. He rose and turned to give each of them a halfhearted smile before disappearing through the doorway.

Hermione's hands came together as she ran a finger over her palm, an old nervous habit she had developed ever since her primary school days. She bit her lip watching Harry. He had been gone a month, and in all of the letters that he had sent he had asked so many questions. Only now that he was here in person he was deathly quiet. It was almost as if she wasn't there. His vision followed the dancing flame of the fire place and the heat in her cheeks rose. He looked so much older than he had just a year ago. Pushing down the silly feeling welling up in her chest she spoke softly.

"Are you alright? I mean, how are you doing?"

He cocked his head meeting her gaze.

"Well I don't really know right now. Am I alright? Yeah. But, I just don't know what to think right now."

He let out a long breathe, "I always knew that Voldemort would come back, I just didn't think it would be this soon. It's like I just went from being an average student one day to being thrust into a war I never wanted. It's just…"

Hermione rose and closed the distance between the two kneeling infront of the arm chair. She took both of his hands in hers and finished his sentence.

"Overwhelming?"

He let out a small chuckle, "Yeah, overwhelming."

Looking into his eyes she squeezed his hands.

"You're not alone Harry, I hope you know that. You have your friends, Sirius, the Order, and Dumbledore at your side. We can win this, I know we can."

He searched her gaze and her heart fluttered when a large smile formed on his face. Merlin she missed that smile. His eyes grew brighter on the words that she had just given him.

"Thank you Hermione. Honestly I don't know what I would do without you."

She smirked a little and in a confident voice replied.

"Well you'll never have to find out."

He only responded by pulling her into his lap and hugging her tightly to his chest. She playfully tried to get away doing her best to squirm out of his grasp. But, in the end turned her body to place her arms around his shoulders and rested her forehead against his. She looked deeply into his emerald gaze silently promising him that she would always be there. Closing their eyes they reveled in this moment. In the back of their minds they felt the coming storm, and moments like this would be the only thing that could keep them hoping for a better future.

Whelp hope you enjoyed. Honestly this was pretty fun to write, if I continue this story it won't be anything super Sirius… Get it :D haha that wasn't that funny… Been done before. Well again if you'd like me to continue this just post a review!


End file.
